Sacrifice (SVU)
Plot A young man, Wesley Jansen, is found shot and sexually assaulted outside of a gay club. It is soon discovered that Wesley and his wife, Jaina were working in porn so they could pay for their daughter, Mara (who has cystic fibrosis)'s medical bills. When porn producer Cal Oman is murdered, the detectives assume that Wesley killed him. Wesley admits to killing Oman, but it soon discovered that Jaina killed Oman because he was standing in the way of her fame. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Rob Bartlett as Attorney Milton Schoenfeld * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Fernando López as C.S.U. Technician Ramone Vargas Guest cast * Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Wesley Jansen / Peter Ivanhoe * Elizabeth Banks as Jaina Jansen * Tom Gilroy as Cal Oman * Joseph Murphy as Ray Borland * Kevin Geer as Phil Kastner * Mia Dillon as Mrs. Jansen * Dylan Chalfy as Willem Mueller * Joseph Latimore as Detective Steve Nathan * Jon Korkes as Attorney Terence Moore * Audrey Twitchell as Mara Jansen * Luke Reilly as Chester Jansen * Lucy Martin as Judge Wende Kramer * Hazel Medina as Nurse * Fenton Lawless as Buck * Philip Tabor as Frank * James Andrew O'Connor as Kenny * Emily Merryn as Receptionist * Heather MacRae as Landlady * John Hartmann as Clerk * Michael Fragale as Bruce * Juliette Marquis as Delia Sarton * Ed Bogdanowicz as Policeman References *Arkansas * *Las Vegas, Nevada *Los Angeles, California Quotes :Munch: What a surprise, Phil's back in rehab. :Fin: His ID won't be any good. :Munch: That's for Cabot to decide. :Fin: It's a waste of time. looks at him What? :Munch: Don't you think you're taking Phil's relapse too personally? :Fin: He's jeopardizing the case and making my job harder. I always take that personally. :Munch: Early on, I had a partner like you used to get worked up. :Fin: What happened? :Munch: He ate his gun. :Jaina Jansen: You don't understand what it is like to be trapped with a sick kid, doing three guys at a time to pay off my debts. I have a $50,000 contract waiting for me in Las Vegas and Cal would've taken all of it. He was never gonna let me go. :Stabler: Well, neither will Bedford Hills at least not for 15 years minimum. Background information and notes * The episode title "Sacrifice" is a reference to the sacrifices Wesley Jansen and his wife Jaina Jansen made for 'their' daughter in order to pay her medical bills. The Jansens had to work in the porn industry to make enough money. **The names of the Jansen family, Wesley Janson, Jaina, and Mara may be a reference to Star Wars expanded universe characters Wes Janson, Jaina Solo, and Mara Jade Skywalker, who all frequently appear in the same stories. These characters are no longer canon since George Lucas sold out to Disney. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes